Welcome to Hogwarts
by notrachels
Summary: Harry's hunting Horcruxes, Voldemort's messing with time, the Founders have chosen an heir, and Lily's new professor is her old crush. So what does a normal person do? Run around screaming like a crazy person, hoping a world with the trio plus one, two He-Who-Must-Be-Ridiculously-Nameds, and a professor with designs on his once-stalker doesn't explode out of crackficcy-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's hunting Horcruxes, Voldemort's messing with time, the Founders have chosen an heir, and Lily's new professor is her old crush. So what does a normal person do? Run around screaming like a crazy person, hoping a world with the trio plus one, two He-Who-Must-Be-Ridiculously-Nameds, and a James Potter falling head over heels for his once-stalker emerges in one piece. Welcome to Hogwarts.

Hello, readers! This is a rather interesting hybrid story of a couple of my favorite concepts. Professor James, time travel, founder's heirs, and a bit of canon in there too. Does it make sense? Not really! But it's still fun to write. :) Who loves JK Rowling? I do! Harry Potter belongs to her!

* * *

><p><em>My name is Lily Evans.<em>

My name is James Potter.

I am Harry Potter.** I am Ron Weasley. _I am Hermione Granger._**

_I'm entering my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I'm really gonna miss everyone when I'm gone...I can't imagine heading into the world. I still don't know what I'm gonna do with my life! At least I still have one more year...And I got the coveted position of Head Girl!_

I'm a new teacher at Hogwarts School. I got the mickey taken out of me by my best mates for that one. I mean, I was the leader of the Marauders, the infamous band of pranksters that lit up Hogwarts' halls for a beautiful seven years. Or a terrible, headache-inducing, horrendous seven years of punishment for screwing over the Muggle Pope in a past life, according to McGonagall.

We're Horcrux hunting to end Voldemort. **At least, that's what we were doing.** _**No one knows the truth about that doe, but whoever sent that Patronus knows what's going on.**_  
><span>Voldemort decided to let the Ministry fight his war for now. He went back in time to take care of his problem. Me.<span> **Me._ Me. All of us._** He's going to kill my parents so I can't be born.

_My new band is fantastic, it's NEWT year, and I am ready to party. One year left! It's like the Muggle senior year, except cooler! I've got myself (Cadet) Alice Fortescue (Plink), Jason Cooper (Romeo), Mick Terry (Laser), Levi Santos (Alpha), Mara Hale (Mustang), Asa Kirby (Lunar), and the whole gang in general. And no one can stop us. At. All. How will Hogwarts survive?_

How will Hogwarts survive with me and my best friends back for another fun year at our favorite place on earth? Where the firewhiskey is fresh, the teachers irate, and the food prime. Hogwarts can't survive. Join us or die. Resistance is futile. The Marauders are back.

Fortunately, we are sure as hell not alone._** Language, Harry!**_ Sorry, Mione. **We came into a bit of an inheritance, you see. And by we, I mean Harry, me, Mione, and my baby sister.** And we have to go back in time to defend our birthright as well as my actual birth. **_Then we have to come back and kill him for real._** I told you you didn't have to come. **_DON'T BE STUPID._** **Yeah, mate. We're sticking right here, now that I'm back I won't be leaving again.** How are we going to survive? How is Hogwarts going to survive? How is a time with two Dark Lords going to survive?

_Welcome to Hogwarts._

Welcome to Hogwarts.

Welcome to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Lily? Lillllly, LILLLY...LILY!" "AHH! Wha-WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed as I woke up to my dad grinning over me. "Guess what today is! Guess!" I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I swung my feet out of bed. "Is today the day I tell you not to wake me up ever again because it always ends with you yelling at me?" My dad has the best laugh. It's like...like, truly and completely open and happy. "No, bear. It's the last day you get woken up like this, and you don't even have to tell me." This is a good day. A very, very good day.

"Now, bear, don't look so excited!" I giggled and pushed past him. "No can do!" As I dashed down the hall to get to the bathroom, he called after me, "Because the train leaves in thirty minutes!" What. What. Did. He. Just. Say. He hopped out of my room gleefully...my dad's an overgrown kid at heart...and ruffled my hair on the way past.

"Hurry up, Lay Bay!" I rushed through my morning routine. Hair curly and undeniably tangled down to my waist, teeth brushed. Run back to my room. Throw on my gray skinny jeans, my black and red Beatles Revolution t-shirt, and my red Chucks. Light eyeshadow, mascara, lipgloss. Throw my robes in my trunk and presto! Lily Alyse Evans in fifteen minutes. Thank Merlin I live so close to King's Cross.

On the way out the door, I say goodbye to my mum so I don't have the embarassing station parent syndrome ("No more pictures! NO! BAD MOM!"), wave half-heartedly at the bitc-I mean...Petunia, and snag my shiny new badge. Oh yeah, I'm Head Girl. Hogwarts better get ready for this.

On the way to King's Cross, my dad and I sit in silence. I've been thinking about the past few years at Hogwarts. Ever since...Potter...left, I threw myself into my music and art. I formed a band. Not just any band. The band to end all other bands. Jailhouse Prince. Me, lead singer. Jason 'Romeo' Cooper, lead guitarist of the electric variety and back-up vocals. Asa 'Lunar' Kirby and Alice 'Plink' Fortescue, bass. Mick 'Laser' Terry, drums. Levi 'Alpha' Santos and Mara 'Mustang' Hale, keyboard and acoustic guitar/back- up vocals respectively.

This is our last year as a group living the dream...with the war, I don't think we can follow our dream of living the rock star life. And just imagining how fast this last chance is going to fly hurts. That's war.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my nice bed in Hogwarts this morning. In my...office. Merlin, that's strange to say. 9:00. In two hours, the train leaves King's Cross. It's strange, already being here and waiting for the others to show up. Tbe sooner I get this year done, the sooner I can go back to my real job and my Quidditch, because I couldn't play as a Professor. I shook my head. "Stop depressing yourself before the year even starts, Potter. See who to look out for. Then depress yourself." Ha, I could see where Minnie was coming from now.<p>

Merlin. I'm in the same boat as Minnie. _Gasp!_ Now I understand! I tossed my robes on over the clothes I had fallen asleep in. I had hours to kill before any students showed up.

I went to all the old haunts. The tree by the lake, the Shrieking Shack, reacquainted myself with the tunnels. After all, who knew what the next generations of pranksters knew? And knowledge of the tunnels could come in pretty handy. I don't remember where I went after that. I think I just went out to the Quidditch Pitch to sleep under the cloudless sky. Unfortunately, the thought that I have one year of peace before I get chucked headfirst back into the world doesn't help send me off. How do Aurors get sleep at all when they have to fight and kill for a living? I suppose that's just war.

* * *

><p>"It was y-you?" Harry said at last, his teeth chattering, his voice weaker than usual due to his near-strangulation. "Well, yeah," said Ron, looking slightly confused. "Y-you cast that doe?" "What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!" "My Patronus is a stag." "Oh yeah. I thought it looked different. No antlers."<p>

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and froze. Reaching out to tap Ron on the shoulder, he whispered, "Look." Ron spun around and saw the silver doe appear again. Harry instinctively cast his Patronus. The doe saw it, and took it as a sign of trust. She slowly danced towards the entranced boys. "Hello, Potter and Weasley." A soft, melodious voice rang through the trees.

"I bring news about the war." Ron stiffened. "Harry, this is a trap." If a Patronus could sound worried, it certainly was now. "It is no coincidence my Patronus is a doe, Potter. This is no trap." Harry threw out a hand to stall Ron. "Okay," he murmured. "What do you have to say?" "HARRY!" "QUIET!" Ron fell silent. The doe pawed the earth under its glowing feet.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has captured a few leading magical theorists from all over the world. In particular, each of these theorists were practising the possibility of time travel. He has decided that, since he can't win in our time, he will go back to kill your parents before you are born. This can't happen, for obvious reasons."

Harry nodded. "Go on." The doe continued, "There is a way to go back in time that I have found. I want to send you and three others back to protect the school and the students, your parents in particular. Go back to your tent, to the girl. Tell her what you have to do. You must not be found to be from the future. If anything, say the past." Harry and Ron nodded mutely, all thoughts of protest gone from Ron's mind. Perhaps the urgent tone of the doe-or the prospect of seeing Hermione again-shut him up.

"That's not all. Potter, do you know anything about the Founders of Hogwarts? No? Rowena, Salazar's cousin, was married to Godric, and Helga and Salazar also were engaged to be married. When Salazar was blamed for a crime he had never committed, he left the school to be forever ostracized from the world save his fiancee, his best friend, and his cousin. He later died of grief."

"What was he innocent of?" Ron wondered. "I thought he was a Dark Wizard." The doe laughed, if it could laugh. A soft, tinkling sound. "Again, history messes up things more than it proves things. If all ancient history were to be believed, this world would be back in the Stone Age." Ron snorted with disbelief, but Harry could sense a bit of doubt radiating off his friend.

"I think I'm going to have to learn more before I decide," Harry muttered. The doe nodded, if something so wispy could nod. "Good. Very educated of you, Potter. Anyway, you have blood of the four founders running through your veins. And, with your permission, I wish to send the three who are going with you to the past with you to find out the truth about your families. It is, after all, your inheritance."

The doe fell silent and dissipated into the swirling fog. Ron and Harry looked at each other before a light flashed pale gold, surrounding them. How were they to know that Hermione also disappeared in a flash of gold, much to her confusion?

How were they to know that another young girl, sitting at the window in a protected house, wiping tears from her eyes, vanished mysteriously in another flash?

How were they to know that the very second after these four had disappeared from their time, a man dressed in black with black holes for eyes stepped forward from the circle of trees to the very spot the doe had disappeared and murmured, "Good luck, Harry Potter."?

* * *

><p>AN: So. What do you think so far? Also, I can sense a possible question about this chapter. If it was Snape's Patronus, why was the voice so different? I've had this theory about Patroni that they can talk for themselves if you give them a message, mostly because that would be the coolest thing ever. So if you needed to be anonymous to people that didn't know your Patronus form, each one would have its own distinctive voice, like a magical signature. Same concept.  
>Please review!<p>

**Okay, here's the thing. The next chapter is insanely difficult to write well, because it deals with heritage and...well, you'll see. On top of that, we're having the final mad dash to the finish line for our school musical which is next week. I've had no time to write really.**

**That being said, the next chapter should be up in the next few days, when things calm down a bit. **

**Please understand this, it won't be long before I can crank out the next bit. Sorry for the obscenely long wait, I will try to update every week or two but that just hasn't been possible yet.**

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Still belongs to JK. At least, I think it does, as I am not rolling in it right now.

For the Founder appearances as good as the Tudor game on DollDivine could get them, see this link:

facebook media/set/?set=a.167810049990539.29827.161806710590873&type=3#!fbid=233322973439246&set=a.167810049990539.29827.161806710590873&type=3&theater

_"yada yada yada blah blah blah" _Founders talking in the mental link between them and their hosts. (There is a mental link between Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione while they are talking to the Founders, fyi)

_"yada yada yada blah blah blah" _Castle talking

Got it? Good.

NOW READ! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Plink!" "Cadet!" "EEK! I haven't seen you in three whole months!" "Right? Oh my gosh, I wish you could've come to Spain with us. It was beyond belief!" "That's all right, my summer was pretty cool after all; I got to go on a small trip myself, to Italy. Last family trip, ya know? 'Cept it was just me and Dad because, well...we let Petunia think it's because she doesn't want to go, but we wouldn't let her go if she wanted to anyway." "Oh, Lils, you are such a Slytherin." "...Take that back."

I always loved talking with my sister from another mister. Alice, Plink. Everyone saw her as a quiet, reasonably talented, moderately passionate girl. But if you actually got to know her, you'd see so much more. I met her on the train in first year, when we were discussing the deliciousness of wizard candy vs. Muggle candy, and which type of pie is superior. I vote, and always will vote, cherry. I converted the raven-pixie-cut-headed, blue-eyed Plinkety to cherry after three and a half years of Hogwarts Existence Units. So three and a half years. She loved getting slightly drunk at parties, and if you really ticked her off, you knew. And so did the rest of Hogwarts. Her boyfriend, the Ravenclaw Frank Longbottom, is pretty darn cool. He was the third year who wasn't embarrassed to be seen with those ickle firsties. They really compliment each other. She really started getting a personality when I did. Back when...Potter...left the school, same as the beloved everpresent Frank.

"'Det, you nutter." "Romeo, you tool." "I find that offensive." "I don't really care." "But I thought you loved me." "In your dreams, lover boy...ha, that's a bit funny, actually. Lover boy, Romeo...ah, bad puns." "...So." "Yeah?" Grin. "Ready to kick some serious arse!" "Hell yeah, brother!"

Jason the Cooper, also known as Romeo after his many previous relationships. He was a bit gorgeous in all honesty. High, aristocratic features, warm brown eyes, muscular and tan, wavy red hair down to his shoulders. He was man's gift to the ladies. He's liked laughing and crying and showing what he's thinking and feeling ever since I met him and forced him out of his good-boy facade.

"It's my lovely Lily lady, lady Lily, Tiger Lily-" "If you don't stop singing that terrible song, I will shoot you. You will not die instantly." "Ouch, Lovely Lady Lily. I'm wounded, I'm hurt! It hurts me! I'm dying from the pain! Of. Your. Rejection." "Laser, shut up." "But you love me, Lily lady!" "You, yes. Not the sound of your voice." "...Jerk."

Mick Terry. He was my ex-crush. Devilish and handsome, eager and childish and really, really muscular. We both had a bit of a thing for each other and we did have a small fling once, but we decided that we were better off as brother and sister than anything more or less. He's my best secret keeper and my closet buddy (in case we ever need help getting out of a tight situation, whether it be needing an alibi or avoiding somebody, we set up the closet buddy system for everyone in our group. The system was so named because the first time they were used, Mara lied and said she was in a broom closet with Romeo to get out of another run-in with one of her stalkers. Ever-willing backup.)

"Hey, Lay Lay!" "Hey, Cay Lay!" "Whateth be upeth with youeth?" was my traditional response to his traditional greeting. So he'd always say, "Onlyeth the skyeth, as alwayseth." "Cooleth." "Indeedeth...lovely Lily lady." Smirk. "How dare you let him corrupt you, you horrid _person_!" "I'm sorry, Cay Lay, it's just...it's just...so damn_ catchy_!" Grumble. "Oh, don't be like that, Cay Lay Lay Cay! I take it back and will never do it again!" Silence. "Swear?" I'd always ask. "If I'm forgiven." Puppy face. "Fine..." "Yay, you love me!" To which he would get a nice smack upside the head.

Lay Lay Levi Santos. Known as male Alpha of our pack (he's a tentative wolf Animagus form, according to the potion we took last year in Transfiguration), he's like the baby brother that no one can stay mad at. Ever. He's got baby blue eyes and soft curly brown hair, and he's just so damn cute! Not in that way, for me, but he's definitely not hard on the eyes. Wink. We came up with Lay Lay and Cay Lay as piggish Latin forms of our names. Lay (Alpha, because Allay sounds weird) Lay (Levi). Cay (Cadet) Lay (Lily). It makes sense.

"Well. This is awkward." "Awkward silences are cool, though." "This be true." …."Awkward silence!" "Yeah!"

Mara Mustang Hale. She was tall and willowy, graceful, with the voice of an angel. She was the non-klutzy girl of the group. Long curly purple hair (down to her waist), hazel eyes, and one of the most-sought after girls in Hogwarts. She turned them all down, though, because she was never into that "whole romance thing that always leaves all the horny guys unsatisfied and all the horny girls eating chocolate." Plink was hyper. Mara and I were just nuts. I love those girls.

"Evs. Babe. Missed ya." "Ace. Babe. Missed ya most." "Doubt it." "Don't ask me to explain myself to the likes of you, fool." "Don't expect you to. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" "What the hell?" "Sorry...over the summer, I spent some time with the Aurors, 'cause my dad, you know?" "Yeppers?" "And there was Moody. He's really as brilliant and as paranoid as they say. It was so damn awesome, Lily!" "I'm so fudging jealous!" "Still on little girl words, Evs babe?" "Ace babe, there are some things I won't say. I'll say damn and I'll say bitch, but that's where I draw my line. I do have some form of morals, you know." "Please. You haven't had morals since you led the pack on the wild goose chase around Hogwarts for your own enjoyment." "True be this." High five.

Ace babe and Evs babe, as known and feared by Hogwarts staff and students. Completely inseparable. If Laser and I are siblings, Asa 'Lunar' Kirby and I are the same person, except split in two and different genders. We know what the other is going to say before it's even thought, really. We're expected to get together at some point, really...not that I'd mind, but again. Siblings first. Although, if I ever did date him, I'd be the envy of every girl. Asa is HOT. He's fair-skinned but not unearthly white, gray eyes, long shaggy blond hair that just drives everone crazy with the urge to run their hands through it, he's my partner in every single crime, and I never have to wear a mask around him. I trust him even more than I trust myself, and he knows me better than I know myself. I could discover something completely new about myself tomorrow, and Asa would know it today. He's the most gifted musician I've met ever, and I've met real bands. He's my songwriting buddy, and my drama buddy, and everything except closet buddy, and that's just for the sake of the school. We sneak firewhiskey, Zonko's, and leave no trace. And that's the kind of person I could easily see myself falling for. Kindred spirits. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way too.

And then there's me. Lily Alyse Evans. That's like Aliece, just so you know. I have wild, practically untamable red ringlets that go every-fudging-where. I also have these really weird green eyes that sometimes look yellow. But like emeralds, you know? It's the luck of the Irish! It's so _cool_! I'm pretty pale, but fortunately** not** freckly like gingers tend to be, thank Merlin for that. I just have anti-tan syndrome. I used to be a bit of a know-it-all who thought there was nothing more to life than grades, but I stopped that in fourth year and my equally awkward friends and I decided to go awesome. We found music, love, and each other. I guess I'm the female Alpha of the Princes, and...well, I don't want to give myself away completely, now do I? *Winks over-exaggeratedly* That's another thing to get used to, though. I. Can. Be._ Sketch_. And strangely, although I am a crazy spaz klutz woman, I am a pretty good flyer. No quidditch for me, though. Never been tempted.

So the seven of us, us Jailhouse Princes, hopped on board the train in a mass of sugar-happy dance moves, singing our favorite songs and just generally being derps. We were jamming out to "Heartbreak Hotel", even though that's not really a jam type of song, when we heard two very scarily familiar voices in the compartment we had just passed.

"I'm telling you, Moony, when we walk through those doors, he won't know what hit him." Moony? Ace Babe, Laser, and Plink give me worried glances. We all know the name Moony. Damn it.

You see, before they had graduated, I had a thing for the Potter kid. And it wasn't exactly reciprocated. Well, he had a thing for me first, but at that point I just didn't care, either way. I said no, and then he set out to make my life miserable. Which was fairly easy since I was unpopular, not that good-looking, and too know-it-all for my own good. Yeah. So, when I reciprocated a few years later, thinking he was still into me secretly or some other equally stupid stuff, my life was turned to hell. Which drove me to music and pranking, which are the two loves of my so far very short life. So, although I shudder to say it, I guess I owe the Demon Spawn-I mean, Marauders _something_.

Moony-also Remus Lupin, the only somewhat humanoid DS (Demon Spawn)-sighed. "Pads, he already knew we were coming. It was just a matter of when. So it won't really scare him." Black. Just great. Which means...

"Y-yeah, but the teachers...I mean, I really doubt Prongs told them we were a package deal..." Laughter. "That's the spirit, Wormy! Although, after seven years of our lives at that place, you would think they would have learned that lesson." Prongs. Potter. James. Aw, fudgit.

Mustang and Ace Babe pulled me down the hall worriedly and shoved me into a compartment. "Don't worry," they were saying as I sat there numbly. "Evs babe, if they try to hurt you, I will hurt them. I don't care about the consequences." I just peeked at my anxious bandmates through my lashes. "Guys, you don't have to..." Their voices completely overpowered mine, ranging from "Yes we do!" to "Try and stop us!" I smiled, despite it all. These were my family. And if they said they were going to protect me, they meant it. And would bodily restrain me if need be. This year is going to be totally awesome.

* * *

><p>So. It's today. Three years ago I graduated from this fine establishment. And now the next Hogwarts graduating class was showing up in a mere twelve minutes. I was already sitting at my new seat up at the Head Table. It was a bit of a heady (pardon the pun) experience. I've been up at the Table before, but that was always pranks gone awry, or taking credit for prank, or just a dare Sirius forced on me with his usual threats of blackmail. Like the time I proposed to Minnie because I lost a bet about...Actually, now I think back on it, I don't remember the bet Sirius said I lost. All I know is that every time it's brought up, he smirks like he won the Muggle lottery or something...<em>Damn you, Sirius!<em>

Eleven minutes. Brilliant. The other teachers are starting to file in and take their places, some glare at me before they realize I actually am a teacher now, dear Merlin, and they avert their gaze abashedly. I snort. That's more than a little funny, especially to see how none of them will be making eye contact with me for a while because all they can see is the cocksure Marauder. Three years ago, my life was so scarily similar to the life I lead now.

Sure, now I was a "responsible" "adult" who could "put childish things behind him" and be an "upstanding citizen" and a "credit to the House of Potter". Did you or did you not notice all those quotes. I was not any of those things. Never will be, either, if I have my say. I want to just sit back and enjoy life. Unfortunately, with a war going on, I was forced to grow up as soon as I left the safe haven called school. Life wasn't all laughing, hanging with the Marauders, and prank wars. More like, trying to defend the innocent masses from...well, I've seen some shit, not gonna lie. And nothing you can say or do is going to make me talk about it. Sorry to disappoint. Ten seconds. Nine. Eight.  
>Breathe, Potter. <em>Breathe<em>.  
>Five, four, three, two, one...<p>

* * *

><p>The flash of light deposited four teenagers on a white floor in a white room with natural lighting. No shadows. No nothing. "Bloody hell, mate, what was that?" Ron groaned as he clutched his head in his hands. Harry shook his head as he fought to a sitting position. "I have no clue...where are we?" Ron's eyes widened as he took in their surroundings. "Beats me." A soft whine came from another corner of the room. Ron whirled around to see...<p>

"Ginny?" Ron was in shock. What was his sister, who had previously been at home, safe, doing here? "Ha-Harry?" Ginny whispered. "No, Ron. Your brother." "Harry!" "No, it's Ron!" "Not you, prat!" With a small shriek, Ginny hurled herself across the room to the raven-haired boy with glasses, hugging him tightly. Ron gaped. "Hasn't seen me since the wedding and it's like I'm Frankie First-Year." Even though he muttered, it was heard by the final occupant in the room.

"You." Ron's lips twitched upward. If there was one reason that he REALLY wanted to come back, it was this girl. The one who drove him mad. The girl who was mad for him, even if it took time and Harry's assurance after killing a Horcrux for him to see it. The girl who was...currently _really_ pissed at him. He turned around with a blank, yet nervous face. "WHY, Ronald. Why did you leave." Hermione's face was contorted with rage. Her hands were balled into fists by her side. A lump of emotion crept up into Ron's throat. How much he had missed this girl...

Hermione continued. "I chased you. I called you to come back to me. I told you not to leave me. Why did you leave me. WHY, RONALD!" Hermione rushed toward him and punched him with all her strength before she collapsed in tears. Ron was shocked. Even when he had callously dated Lavender, he had never seen her like this. He drew her in for a hug as she let it all out, sobbing. "Why, why, why, _why_..." Her fingers clutched at Ron's jacket. He held her tighter. "No, Mione, it's okay. Let it out. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I-I missed you so much every day, I cried myself to sleep at n-night, and you didn't even turn around to h-hear me ou-out! A-and it h-hurt so bad! I c-could've stopped you but-" She was silenced as Ron pressed his lips to her hair. "You couldn't have stopped me, Hermione, no one could've. You did more than you realize to help me come back." "R-really?" Hermione hiccupped. Ron tilted her face up to meet his. "Yes, really," he murmured. SMACK! "Ow! 'Mione, what was that for?" "For being such an utter prat! And not only that, you got me soaking _wet_! What the _fuck_ have you been _doing_?" Harry laughed and Hermione faced him, eyes flashing.

"This isn't funny, Harry James Potter! Ronald came_ back_! Look at him! He tore himself away from being safe and warm and comfortable with his oh-so-precious family to offer his assistance so we could properly function once more, and you are LAUGHING!" Harry calmed down. "Mione, let it go." "I won't," she said petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. "He saved my _life_ tonight, Hermione, and he's with us now. You may not forgive him yet, and you may not for a very long time, but we owe him. Let it go." Hermione shook her head. "Not long ago, he finally had my trust back. I was happy again, despite it all. And once I'm stable, he ruins it again. Not again. Never again."

A new voice entered the conversation. "What did the prat do this time, Hermione?" Soft, resigned. "Ginny?" Ron asked hesitantly but still angrily. "How did you _get_ here, you're supposed to be _safe_!" "Safe, brother? Safe at home, doing nothing but getting news of every single death while my family is pretending life as usual, or safe at Hogwarts with the Death Eater Torture Club making life hell? Pick your definition. What I want to know is, what does Hermione mean?" "Uh-um..." "TELL ME!" Ron flinched. Harry had been standing still this whole time, hardly believing his Ginny...'But she's not your Ginny anymore, is she, Potter. You saw to that yourself.' He snapped himself out of it, hoping he could make it up to her somehow, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"H-Harry?" she mumbled, muffled by his shoulder. "I'll tell you later, okay? You need to hear, but not now. Not that I've got you." Ginny pushed her head off his (finely toned, she thought) chest to stare him in the eyes. "You missed me." "More than you'll ever know." "I missed you too, you know. Ever since you disappeared, I was hoping you were still alive, praying that you could end this and maybe then-" "We'll be together in the end?" Ginny blushed lightly and ducked her gaze. "Well...yes. I missed you." Harry pulled a Ron and pressed his lips to her forehead. "As soon as this war is over, if you can forgive me, I'll never leave you again." Ginny smiled. "You're forgiven. I'm still holding you to tell me what Ron did though, okay?" Laughter, Harry's laughter. It sounded nice after these long months of not knowing anything about him. "Okay."

While Harry and Ginny were having their moment, Hermione looked on, smiling. She knew exactly how bad they needed each other. Ron smiled a bit too. "Better Harry than another." Hermione looked up at him, tension forgotten for this moment, and said, "Only Harry. Only _ever_ Harry." Ron brushed his hand against hers by accident, of course, and was pleasantly surprised when she stole it into her own. 'She may not forgive me yet, but she still loves me, and that's good enough for me. We can get there in the end.' "Oh, and Ronald." "Yes, Hermione?" "We _will_ be talking." Ron gulped. '...Or maybe not...'

Harry and Ginny rejoined Ron and Hermione, Harry's arm around Ginny's waist possessively. "So...back to my first thought...where are we?" Harry asked, looking around. "You are here, Harry. This place is nowhere and everywhere, in this time and from the past and future, and in this dimension and belonging to every dimension but this. It is here." "Who said that?" Hermione wondered. "I did, young one." And a small pulsing blue light appeared from nowhere before exploding and revealing a lady. A really beautiful lady with a white raven perched on her shoulder. Chocolate brown hair in ringlets down to her waist and electrifying blue eyes with a hint of bronze that could pierce straight through to your soul. In Ron's mind, hot. But...also, not good enough for him, which surprised him. Most men would sell their soul for a night with her, and he found her...lacking. Why?

The mysterious woman smoothed her velvety sapphire dress and smiled. "I mean you no harm. We need to talk, young ones. The world depends on it." Ron shot a dubious glance at Harry, who shrugged and drew Ginny even tighter to his side. Hermione saw this and smirked. 'If this was really all it took...', she thought. 'Why couldn't Ron and I have had that?' The woman continued. "As you were told, Voldemort has learned a hidden way to go back in time. He is in the process of completing the spell now, as time is frozen outside of this room. And it is vital that you four go back in time to stop him." Ginny coughed.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you pick four kids? I mean, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are off trying to kill him now, I guess, but why me? What do I have to bring to the table? Harry's the only one who can, he's brave and loyal and strong. Hermione is the bookish one, and Ron's the bullheaded prat. What could I add to this?" Hermione and Harry snickered as Ron levelled a fierce glare at his sister, who merely crossed her arms and glared back until Ron looked away. The woman's smile grew larger.

"Let me tell you a story. In the days of Hogwarts founding lived two extremely capable witches and two extremely capable wizards. Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena. These four created a magic school to protect young wizards and witches from the non-magical community that was hunting us down one by one. History says that Salazar was a Dark wizard dead set against Muggleborns who left the school when Muggleborns, Mudbloods, were not forced out. Now let's separate the fact from fiction. The Founders were extremely talented. But Salazar never went dark, and he never was thrown out of Hogwarts for hating Muggleborns. He didn't even create the biased system of blood purity."

Ron gaped. "What? No, that's wrong, that's gotta be wrong! Wrong, wrong, you are WRONG! Right? Mione?" Hermione sighed. "I don't think she is, Ronald. I always wondered if it was all as simple as blood purity...I was never sure, although it's also believable, considering..." The sharp voice of the elvish woman cut in harshly, "Considering the farce Slytherin House is today? Yes, in that way it is entirely, and sadly, plausible. But Salazar would _die_ to see his beloved house in such a state today, trust me."

Hermione nodded to herself, drumming her fingers against her thigh rhythmically before her eyes-and her friends' eyes-widened in shock watching three more balls of light descend from nowhere before forming two men and another girl. The first man, about six foot had wavy black hair tied into a ponytail with a green leather strip. He was slight yet muscular, very toned through his black pants and silver and green shirt, _much_ to Hermione's enjoyment.

Slightly pointed ears revealed his elvish heritage, and a black and white snake with sapphire eyes coiled its way up his arm. His almond-shaped eyes were an emerald green flecked with silver and gold. Ginny realized in a moment of shock that he wasn't the first person she had seen with those eyes. The other man, also six foot, was the proud owner of soft straight red hair, not unlike the Weasley red. He was also elvish, apparently...Hermione struggled to hold in a gasp as she realized exactly who these people were. His eyes were a pale gold, maybe champagne, clear as crystal, a sword in his sheath and a white-blond siamese cat perched on his shoulder. The woman with them had her bright red hair in a braid to her mid-back. She had perfect skin, lightly kissed by the sun. On her left arm was a midnight blue and silver owl. Also elvish along with her companions, she was about five and a half feet tall in a gold dress with black.

Her amber and smoky gray eyes smoldered as she stared at Ginny unwaveringly. The woman dressed in gold smiled after taking in the four and said, "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Helga, she is Rowena, that's my brother Godric, and this is Salazar. We are the Founders of Hogwarts. And we want you to defend our school."

OOO

"Since Hogwarts was created," Rowena said, "We were...teaching it, I guess you could say, to defend the grounds and recognize people with traits like ours to help it if need be. We fed bits of our personalities into Hogwarts so it could choose the best. One for each Founder, a person who exemplifies who we were when we walked the halls. But Hogwarts could only choose defenders at the time of greatest peril. As soon as you four walked into the school, it woke up. Hogwarts has chosen you to become...well, us." Salazar continued, "Well, it chose three of you. One of you would have been, regardless of Hogwarts' choice. Harry Potter. Your father, James, was the direct descendant of the line of Gryffindor-Ravenclaw through the daughter Alesia. Charming girl, that. Now your mother...she was no ordinary Muggleborn.

"You see, I had a younger brother named Thyratonos Slytherin. He had one son, illegitimate and undocumented, and one legitimate daughter, Erios. Erios married the son of Helga and myself, her cousin." Ron grimaced in disgust. "But that's incest! That's illegal! And horrifying!" Salazar raised a hand to stop the protests. "You have to understand, no one was thrilled about it. But they were truly in love, and they had known each other since they were three and had quickly become best friends. Nothing we could've done would have kept those two apart, and they liked it that way. Okay?" Ron hesitated but nodded.

Godric picked up the story, "After centuries had passed, a descendant of the Slytherins-Hufflepuff line had taken a Wizard oath, magically binding. They broke it. I was never sure if they had the intention of keeping it in the first place, to be honest. The descendant was cast out to live as a Muggle, and the entire family was non-magical, handing down only their physical traits...the eyes..." Harry fidgeted as he understood where this was going, who was the last living descendant of the line of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Helga chuckled, "And then a Muggleborn witch got her Hogwarts letter, went to school, formed a band called Jailhouse Prince, became best in the year, and graduated with honors and a future in front of her, taken far too soon. Lily Alyse Evans. So you see, Harry, you have the blood of all of us in your veins."

Salazar grinned evilly. "But I claim you as my own, as you are _so_ much like me, the fabulous and talented and very, _very_ handsome Slytherin King, and _not_ so much as Ric, in so many ways." Rowena coughed. "Right, Sal. Anyway, each of us have in mind which of you we would claim. If you accept, we will enter our light forms and enter you."

Ron was excited. "Like my ball of light!"

Hermione, as well as everyone else in the room, stared at Ron like he was crazy as he blushed crimson to the roots of his hair. Rowena said, "Well. _Anyway_...your appearance will change to form a perfect combination with ours, you will have our abilities and experiences as well as memories, and we will live through you and in you. We will be you. Forever. Do you wish to accept it?" Harry nodded, knowing they would never pass a chance for an adventure like this one up.

"We accept." Salazar smirked at Godric. "Look at my descendant the leader, Godric, he's brilliant! Hard to believe he's a Potter, though," he sighed. The four were confused. "What do you mean, hard to believe he's a Potter?" Ginny queried. The Founders groaned. "We know a Potter, student of ours. Absolute prick, complete bully. Never thought he would grow up to be a decent human being, and he hasn't, as of yet. He and his friend Brailen...Ugh, if there's one thing I hate more than Sibern Potter, it's a Potter-Malfoy duo. Terrorizing the school...horrible," moaned Godric. Ron's mouth dropped open in horror. "A M-Malfoy? And a Potter? Friends?"

Harry looked just as disgusted as Ron felt, Hermione was just shaking her head reminiscently of them in the common room, when she wasn't angry and they weren't talking to dead people. Ginny spluttered nonsensically. "No," Harry finally managed. "NO no no no no." He shook his head repeatedly as if trying to make the mental image fly out of his ears. Salazar rolled his eyes in agreement. "Exactly! It's terrible!" Godric exclaimed, hands flailing wildly. Rowena clucked her tongue in disapproval, even though her amusement shone through her eyes. "Anyway, boys, " Helga muttered while trying to hold back a laugh.

"You accept us?" Harry nodded again, unfrozen from his horror and shame. Godric grinned and stepped forward. "True _Gryffindor_ you are, Harry, you pulled my sword out of the hat, and you also retrieved it from that sodding cold lake. Just jumping in like that when you could've frozen, very Gryffindor." Salazar growled. Godric paled. "So, uh, Ron. Step forward, and, uh, hurry." Ron looked to Harry, who inclined his head. "Now kneel, young one." Ron dropped to a knee and Godric's gravelly voice resonated through the room. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, youngest brother, overlooked. Jealous and petty and ignorant. Not a fan of logic."

Godric snorted before continuing, "At _all_." Ron winced. "Determined. Brave. Persistent, caring, a good friend, a good strategist, and a basically good human being. In the name of Godric Gryffindor, myself, I claim you to be mine own, and we shall become one in body, mind, and spirit." A wind started from nowhere and stirred Ron's ginger hair. "You will gain all that I have to offer you, and I will learn from you also. And in this way the balance is kept, and the world will be bettered with your new strength. The world shall see the forgotten to be valiant as a roaring lion, for he will ride as all did in my time with pride and dignity befitting the greatest warrior and knight. Do not let others' expectations control you."

Godric grinned before mouthing to Salazar and Rowena, "This is so damn_ cool_!" Salazar, Helga, and Rowena facepalmed in sync. He phased into a pulsing red light and floated into Ron, disappearing from view.  
>Ron's head snapped up, and his eyes now glowed a solid gold. Harry and Ginny stepped back as they surveyed the changes to Ron's physique. Definitely more toned, now. His eyes were slowly going to an ice blue with a bit of gold tint. His red hair grew longer and shaggier, down to his chin. He had grown an inch or so, and his ears were now pointed because of his new elvish heritage. Other than that, he was the same Ron from a few moments ago. The pale blond cat hopped onto Ron's shoulder. He grinned at it and stroked it behind its ears. "Hello again, Bastet," he murmured. The cat-Bastet- nuzzled her owner affectionately.<p>

"Hermione, your turn," Rowena said. Hermione nervously stepped forward and Rowena smiled. "Hermione, pull your book of Runes out of your bag please." Hermione acquesied and opened it. Rowena laid her right hand on one page and Hermione placed her right hand opposite. "Hermione Jean Granger, insufferable know-it-all, solitary, secluded, Muggleborn. Loyal, knowledgeable, and capable. Brightest witch of the age. Clever. A good person throughout," Rowena intoned solemnly. "In the name of Rowena Ravenclaw, myself, I claim you to be mine own, and we shall become one in body, mind, and spirit. You will gain all that I have to offer you, and I will learn from you also. And in this way the balance is kept, and the world will be bettered with your new love for all. The world shall see the Muggleborn to fly high as a raven, for she will run with wings as all did in my time with honor and serenity befitting the greatest scholar and friend. Do not let your heart be troubled, young one. You are far more than you believe."

Rowena flashed into a blue light and floated inside Hermione, whose eyes glowed bronze with blue streaks. The white raven perched itself gently on Hermione's arm, cawing softly. "Isis, my raven," Hermione crooned lovingly.

"Ready, Ginny?" Ginny smirked. "Not like I have a choice, now is it?" Salazar laughed, a rumbling joyful sound. "This one has spark, Helga! Do you know how rare a good wit actually is, Ginny? Brilliant! Harry, good luck with this one!" Harry mock scowled at Salazar, who smirked cheekily back. Ginny and Helga giggled, then glanced at each other in shock. Twin smirks stole across the faces of Salazar and Harry. Helga giggled again. "Anyway, Ginny," she cleared her throat very importantly, "Just, uh...touch the owl. Just a wing of it, there you go. Ready?" And Ginny nodded.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, only daughter, quick to anger, blood traitor. Trustworthy, independent, kind, and eager. Talented, fierce, and passionate. The world knows none better than you," Helga whispered. "In the name of Helga Hufflepuff, myself, I claim you to be mine own, and we shall become one in body, mind, and spirit. You will gain all that I have to offer you, and I will learn from you also. And in this way the balance is kept, and the world will be bettered with your passion and hope. The world shall see the blood traitor to rise above her enemies, for she will soar as all did in my time with truth and strength befitting the greatest sister and heart. The world may consider you to be less, but you are far more. You are not invisible."

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as Helga disappeared. Harry gasped. Her eyes were now irresistibly (to Harry's mind) chocolate swirled with honey, sparkling and twinkling. The night owl fluttered to Ginny and landed on her head, ruffling its feathers. Ginny crossed her eyes trying to look up at it, making for an amusing picture. "Stop that, you damn bird," she mumbled as a silly grin stole across her features. The owl hooted indignantly (like Hedwig, Harry remembered sadly) "Hello to you too, Horus."

Salazar stepped forward. "Harry, before we do this, just know that we had anticipated that you would agree. When we arrive in the past, everything you-and we-need is packed in trunks with your initials. You will need aliases and excuses. Keep your first names if you like, but please change your last names. And when we need to talk with you, we can do telepathic or leave your body completely, understand? But we can never leave you, so don't force us. If you need to tell students a story, say you're finishing off your previously home schooled education. Tell Dumbledore something about the Founders traveling through time to protect the school, keep it a complete secret, anything. It's still the truth, in a way. Got it?"

Harry nodded mutely. What was there to say? Salazar drew up to his full impressive height. The wind that had disappeared in the wake of the other rituals rose again, bigger and better than it had done for the others. Harry instinctively reached out to grasp Salazar's-his- ornate silver sword, missing the appreciative glance sent him by the Founder for the humming metal under his fingertips...calling to him.

"Harry James Potter, noble prat, brave, clever, intelligent, and loyal. You are the true heir of the Founders four. The world is put to shame by the honesty and integrity you possess. In the name of Salazar Slytherin, myself, I claim you to be mine own foremost, and we shall become one in body, mind, and spirit. You will gain all that I have to offer you, and I will learn from you also. You will gain the inheritance of each Founder, as it is your birthright long forgotten. And in this way the balance is kept, and the world will be bettered with your raw power and morality. "The world shall see the savior becoming more than they ever knew possible from even the great wizard Merlin my descendant, who shall pale in comparison to you. You do not have to be alone. You have true friends and family. And you shall show the world the truth, and show them their hypocrisy. You will free the world from the horror they have unleashed upon themselves, and you will rule wisely and well."

Harry's eyes shut. In his mind, he could hear a song, haunting and melodious. It sounded like Fawkes after the death of Dumbledore, Hedwig's last shriek, the merpeople under the lake, the whistle of a centaur's arrow. The rustling of leaves in a forest, the slithering of serpent on hidden stone. The explosions of color in Harry's mind burst together for one last moment before he opened his eyes unwillingly, still longing to hear the song.

Harry had greatly changed in the few moments. He was taller, stronger, leaner. His hair was longer, down to shoulders and tied back. His eyes were inlaid with blue, red, and silver, and he was dressed as Salazar would have in the days of the Founders with sword and armor, before it transformed into tight black jeans, an emerald green v-neck, a Celtic pendant around his neck, a Celtic ring of sapphire, ruby, diamond, and emerald flashing on his right ring finger. He felt powerful, fierce, confident. And he could do this.

He grabbed Ric, Ro, and his Gala by the hand, joining them in a circle. And Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry disappeared...

OOO

And reappeared. In a carriage. With other people.  
>"Oi! Bloody hell! Who are you?" a disdainful voice sneered. Harry cracked open an eyelid blearily to see a rather pretty purple haired girl above him. Ron immediately jumped up, sheepishly rubbing his head. "Sorry, uh, accident. I mean, uh, not that we're here, but, um-" Hermione cut in. "We're new students this year, we got permission to Portkey onto the grounds, and..." she waved her hands vaguely. "This." A small girl with a pixie cut shot the violet-haired girl a glare before beaming eagerly at the time travelers. "Excuse her, it was just a bit freaky, and in these times, you can't be too sure, you know?" Harry smiled back, while Ginny stifled a gasp. She poked Harry in the ribs and muttered, "Bet you anything her name is Alice."<p>

The first girl piped up again, bashfully this time. "Sorry about snapping, really. Just try not to land by me next time, okay?" Hermione grinned. "Sure!" "Anyway, I'm Mara Hale, I'm a seventh year Gryffindor. The short chick is Alice,-" "Ha! Told you, Harry," Ginny murmured. Harry shook his head. "How did you know?" he muttered back. Ginny whispered, "Later." "-Alice Fortescue, this hot guy right here is Mick Terry, the one to his left is Jason Cooper, and the one behind that is Levi Santos. See, Alice, I can be nice to new people." Alice smirked.

"Sure, Mare. Well, see, the sleeping guy behind you-" the four whirled around to see a boy, hair haphazardly in his face, dead to the world, snoring- "is Asa Kirby, who is probably the most sane of all of us and would introduce himself if he were able." Hermione looked at the girl sleeping with her head on Asa's shoulder and gasped. She knew this girl. She had seen pictures upon pictures of her from Harry's photo album ever since the train ride home after first year, when Harry was showing off his gift eagerly.

"Oh, look at her," Alice said patronizingly. "Not admitting she's fallen hard for him...poor girl. It's just denial." Harry's heart skipped a beat. This was his mum, he knew her on sight. Fallen for...who? "Uh...who?" Harry croaked, knowing how his question would be misconstrued; he knew his dad really couldn't have been her first bloke, but still... "That's Lily Evans. Top of the year, really smart. People say she's our leader...and she is, really. The heart and soul of our group. But really now, that you know who we are. What are your names, where you're from...and, yeah."

Harry swallowed thickly. His mum sleeping right there, unaware of her very short future. Unaware of the difficult times ahead. Unaware...Blissfully, sweetfully...Salazar's advice was still ringing in his ears and jolted him into speech. "Um, I'm Harry...Blake, that's Mione Landers, Ron Tyler, and Jenny Weston. Well, we were home schooled and, just, well, we decided to have a change of pace for our last year."

Jason nodded. But another detail caught Harry's attention. "Wait-did you say you have a group?" Levi smirked. "Oh, yeah. We're kinda the big shots on campus, you know? It's a band. Jailhouse Prince. Why? You play or sing?" Harry shrugged. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny turned to him with confused expressions. "I suppose I can sing, and I'm not bad at piano, I suppose." Ginny's jaw dropped and she smacked him. "You never told me that!" she accused. Harry grinned. "I'm a man of many talents, my dear," he told her. And winked. He_ winked._

Ginny thought she was going to _die_. Sure, she and Harry had been a thing before, but now she felt even stronger, more powerful love. And she also felt the heat rushing to her face as she blushed profusely. How did one man do that to her with a single look? Oh, hell, it was less! A measly, pathetic little _wink_? He had always made it hard for her to stand. Now it was like he was knocking out her legs all together. With a jolt, she realized it was because, sure, he still had to defend Hogwarts and fight Voldemort, do whatever mission he needed. But he would have done that without a trip to the past.

No, the real reason he was already more confident than she had seen previously was because of the simple fact that in this time, no matter what had or hadn't happened yet, no matter what treachery and destruction occurred in their past, this future, he had a family, even if they didn't know it yet. He could finally be somewhat normal. No more Boy-Who-Lived fangirls. Just Harry. Just her.

OOO

"Are you ready for this?" Ginny asked under her breath, clutching Harry's and Ron's hands like a lifeline. Harry nodded minutely. "Only one way to find out..." The four were already garnering curious looks, being unfamiliar faces standing with the queens and kings-Princes- of the school right outside the Great Hall. Harry hardly noticed, though, so used he was to being the unwilling object of people's attentions. He was more nervous about the bombshell the newly awoken Hogwarts had dropped on him a few minutes prior...this mission wasn't what he was expecting. At all.

***FLASHBACK***

Harry tilted his head to Ginny, Mione, and Ron, signaling they needed to talk at that second. They made their excuses from the group and went off silently, saying they needed to just be with each other.

_"Now, be prepared, young ones,"_ Rowena murmured when no one would notice them. _"When you walk to the castle, it will stir."_ "Stir?" Ron asked._ "The castle is a sentient being, capable of defensive, offensive, and various other types of magic. Unfortunately, there has not been a witch or wizard of enough real power to wake up our school. And, of course, as we mentioned, it did choose our heirs,"_ Salazar explained. Ron nodded.

_"Hogwarts will want to be reacquainted with its Founders, naturally, but you must first impress upon it the importance of defending the students carefully, in a time of war. You are also here to ensure your parents' survival? Tell the castle of everyone in the future so it will be extremely watchful over them. Do not change what will occur, do you understand? One life saved could be a hundred lives ended."_

Harry got the distinct impression they were warning Ron to be careful about what he says, and warning himself that the temptation is not worth the risk. All nodded mentally. _"Well, what are you waiting for?"_ Godric cut in. _"Hogwarts is waiting for us! Go!"_

_*_**FIVE MINUTE SKIP***

_"Hello again, castle. It's been truly too long."_

_ "Who's-Sal? Not Sal, it's been so long." _

_"Yes, me, you overgrown villa." _

_"It can't be! Speak!"_

Harry obliged and let out a bit of Parseltongue-mentally, of course. _"Sal! But that means, the three with you...Rowena, Helga, Godric!" _

_"Hey, Hoggie!" _

_"Oh yes, definitely Godric. Just what we needed, the world's first oversized ego back to teach again." _

_"Missed you too."_

_ "Not to teach, Hogwarts, to defend." _

_"Helga! But..."_ Ginny could feel the confusion rolling off Hogwarts in waves. _"To defend? A war again?"_

_"Indeed, Hogwarts."_

"And Rowena! All of you again! The old days are back, baby!"

Harry laughed to himself. _"We'd love to catch up, but can this wait, please? We wanted to warn you to really concentrate on the defenses and wards, and to protect a group of students in particular."_

_ "You'd all be ashamed at the discord and rivalry here today, Merlin help us all. It's horrible how you can be so united, but not one person understands...oh, yes. Who?" _

_"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans...and P-P-...Pettigrew."_ Harry couldn't believe he was asking his home to defend the person that stole a real home from him...

"Well, that's easily done...Students? No, Sal, you have it wrong...Lily Evans is a student, and apparently you've met her...the others are the problem." 

_"What?" _Harry growled.

"_Sirius Black_, _Remus Lupin, James Potter, and the other one you mentioned...they've graduated a few years ago...James Potter is a professor."_

***END FLASHBACK***

Harry was pale with worry but seething with anger, enough that Hermione was subtly scooting away (because she knew, not that Harry did, how scary he could REALLY be when mad), and Ron...well, not so subtly. But he didn't notice. How did no one see fit to tell him? To warn him? This was something he would've quite liked to know! They all knew what he was told about his parents was a lie, and said nothing! Ever! Not Dumbledore...not Hagrid...not Sirius or Remus...they betrayed him. All of them. How could they?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait! I was always at rehearsal for the musical which is now over (it was fabulous, if you want to see pics, go to cphelpsphotography . com, click on Events, and then the "All Shook Up" link.) and this chapter was super difficult to write well...I hope I delivered. My updates are going to be whenever I can manage, but I swear they shouldn't ever take longer than a month. Pinky promise :) A bit of angsty/angry Harry there at the end, as I find it fun to write in small doses. Fair warning, he's going to have a LOT of issues in this story, because I don't find it believable that he could never let it out, after everything he's been through, and not crack under the pressure of resurrecting his relationship with his mad teenage hormones, killing Voldemort, and meeting-and getting to really know-his dead parents, Sirius..everybody he should have been able to know. This story is kind of about him learning to let it out and let it go...not in public, he will just crack one day in the RoR, have a good cry, and keep going. This way, I think he really can logically become the cool, nonchalant person who killed Voldemort in canon. Will Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione join the Princes? Most probably. If not in band, in name. Also thinking I'm going to throw in some INSANE teenage love polygons in there. I enjoy those too...just as long as (almost) everybody gets sorted out in the end.

Please review!

**Had some issues with distinguishing dialogue in a Lily paragraph, fixed that! :D Just wanted to let you all know. xD**


	3. AN

Hi. I'm Marauderette01's mystery beta. MYSTERIOUS. Like the Phantom. I've been watching too much Phantom of the Opera. Tehehe ;D But anyway, just wanted to pass on a message from the author, that she is currently in the wifi-less land of mission trip, but chapters 3 AND 4 (two!)will be up following her return next week. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Still not rolling in it, still not mine.

A/N: Wow, over a month. I apologize, dear reader. It's been one wicked time since school got out. I haven't had so much time on my hands, and I will try to do better, I promise! It was actually ready about a week or two ago to upload, when I finally had time to sit and write, but then I went on a mission trip and was wifiless. My mysterious beta wrote the AN previous chapter, but for some reason, although it showed up as previously uploaded, it wasn't. So the other chapter will be up tonight, and I'm immediately starting the next chapter. My sincerest apologies.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

BANG! The doors to the Great Hall flew open. As the teachers already stationed at the Head Table, save McGonagall, who was waiting in the Entrance Hall for the new first years, watched, the second years and up filtered into the Hall. Second years rushed in first and sat in nervous clusters at their respective House tables. Third years were right on their tails but trying to look cool and unbothered. James had to hide a snort as he saw each distinct failure. One stood out; a short redheaded girl caused a chain reaction like dominoes between her and her much taller friends...funny, he couldn't help but think that reminded him of...but wouldn't she have graduated now? He hoped so, for his sake...Fourth years came in, actually somewhat pulling off the cool look. That was the age when most people figured out how to move, _really_ move.

Fifth and sixth years just walked in like normal people, not really caring. The teachers couldn't help but notice they were all talking in hushed whispers...they also weren't oblivious to the fact that some of them looked absolutely awestruck, shooting glances to the doors.

The seventh years. The seniors, to use Muggle terminology. The most powerful, highest ranked students. The elite that would extend a hand of friendship to one or two lucky underyears. If they were lucky. Years had gone by when no invitation was offered, leaving every underyear distraught. The teachers had never understood the draw of being invited by an upperyear, James thought. If you could get an invitation by a sixth year, you were God. If you could get an invitation by a seventh year, you were Merlin himself, and in wizard's eyes, clearly Merlin ranks higher. Duh.

Most of the seventh years just dashed in, ready to sit still so the Sorting could get over with so the food could be served and then devoured. But as the last remaining seventh year sat, each eye turned to the doors with a wistful gaze on their faces. The teachers each looked somewhat expectant, which confused James.

And a group of eleven walked into the Hall. Every eye turned to them, either jealously and/or in awe. James was confused. Who were these people, and why were they so admired? Giving them a cursory glance, he had to admit they were attractive people. There was a girl with long shimmering deep purple hair that faded as it grew longer, down to the middle of her back. A short, slight girl with a pixie cut that she looked born for. The guys, muscular or toned, but all in evident shape that every girl in the Hall was obviously noticing. However, he could see confusion on the faces of some of the Gryffindors, a few Ravenclaws, a couple Slytherins...even a teacher or two. Following their gazes, he saw each one resting on a group of four, right in the middle, joking with a blond boy and a redheaded girl. Did they not belong?

The eleven were apparently aware of the attention they were commanding, for they all turned to the Head Table and smirked. To James' everlasting surprise, a few of the teachers smirked back. Who the hell were these people?

* * *

><p>"Uh, Asa..." Ron muttered. "Why are all these people staring?" Asa chuckled. "It's me, of course. I'm extremely famous." Mione raised an eyebrow. "Really, now." Asa nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, of course, didn't you know? I helped find a thirteenth use for dragon's blood, made a fabulous clay statue of a centaur, killed a garden snake to protect the castle from the horror-" Harry's face twisted unpleasantly; he had always liked snakes, thought the basilisk would've been nice to talk to if it wasn't evil, and having the first Snake Speaker residing in him...Hermione giggled silently. "You look sick," she muttered.<p>

"I think I am!" Harry murmured back. "He killed an innocent snake! Normally, nice snakes are my friend, but Salazar is just making it worse! And if you recall, I have a pet snake now!"

Asa still carried on, not having noticed anything. "-escaped from Muggle jail without paying bail after I got thrown in for loitering, stupid charge really, invented the Goblet of Gross challenge, prophesied my tragic, impending doom in Divination for the first perfect grade in that class, ever-" "Real tragic, Asa. Yeah. The tragedy is that you lived." smirked Lily-Harry's mum, Ginny thought with a jolt, today was weird-and Asa staggered, clutching his heart.

"But, Evs babe, I thought you loved me! Clearly, I was horribly mistaken...oh, the pain..." Asa faked swooned. Lily, Mione, and Ginny giggled. Harry and Ron shared an amused glance, since giggling was for the less manly. And no one, _no one_, would be accusing Ronald Weasley, arachnophobe, of being anything less than supremely macho.

Yeah. Macho. Ron could do that.

"But seriously, why are they staring?" Hermione queried. Alice chimed in. "Because, well, we are Hogwarts famous. Everyone knows us, wants to be us. And every year at the welcome feast, we do something different to kick off the year." "What are you doing this year?"  
>Lily frowned. "Nothing." Asa, Mick, and Levi stared at her like she was crazy before she grinned. "<em>We<em> are doing are something. If you use _you_ again...well, you're one of _us_ now, regardless of how you get Sorted." Asa nodded importantly. "Yeah. We adopt thee. And all that jazz."

* * *

><p>James was still confused as to why these eleven people were standing stock still in the middle of the Great Hall. Eleven. Standing. Everyone watching. Why? What made these people so special? That was his concern until the lights went out. That was his concern until three other familiar young men snuck up behind him, taking advantage of the momentary panic. And from there, he would say every day in the future, the proverbial shit hit the equally proverbial fan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready for this?" Mara muttered as she leaned in towards Lily and Asa. "Everything's set, we're just waiting for your mark." Harry poked Mick, the nearest person to him. "What's going on? What's ready?" Mick clapped a hand on Harry's back. "Mate, can you sing?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." "Do you know the song Here It Goes Again by OK Go?" Harry nodded again; this summer he had been spending a lot of time preparing for the Horcrux hunt and had discovered plenty of bands and songs to keep himself entertained while reading late into the night.<p>

"Ron, Mione, Jen-Jen, if you can sing and you know the song Here It Goes Again, you can stay. If not, go sit down at the Gryffindor table. The place that everyone is staying far away from is ours," Alice whispered. "Wait, what?" "Just go sit, we'll be right there." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just shook their heads, giving up, and went to their seats.

"Wait...where's Harry?" Ginny asked. They looked over to the Princes and saw Harry talking to Mick, Asa, Levi, and Jason. "What's he doing?" Ginny smirked. "I guess he knows the song."

Ron would always swear in the future-joking, of course, or so he claimed under the influence of Hermione's death glare-that the moment Harry opened his mouth to sing that song that night was the exact same moment the shit hit the fan.

* * *

><p>The lights were still down in the Great Hall, and the four Marauders at the front table were confused as to why no one was panicking or relighting the Hall. No, instead they were sitting quietly, waiting for something from the group of now eight teenagers.<p>

And a red light erupted from a wand in the darkness, silhouetting the eight in an eerie glow.

One looked up at the Head Table. A chord hummed on a guitar somewhere.

And the one began to sing.

_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four._  
><em>Throw on your clothes the second side of Surfer Rosa and you leave me with my jaw on the floor.<em>  
><em>Just when you think that you're in control, just when you think that you've got a hold,<em>  
><em>just when you get on a roll,<em>  
><em>here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.<em>  
><em>Oh, here it goes again. I should have known,<em>  
><em>should have known, should have known again,<em>  
><em>but here it goes again.<em>  
><em>Oh, here it goes again.<em>

By this point each person of the eight was singing. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were baffled. "Uh...mate?" "Yeah, Pads?" James muttered. "Is this like a new thing at Hogwarts or something...?" James shrugged, puzzled. "Free music, guys, and they're pretty good. Just enjoy the moment," Remus whispered as he propped his chin on his hand and smiled a tiny bit. The lights started pulsing from red to green and yellow to blue and orange to purple.

_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of reserve._  
><em>Now through the lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb.<em>  
><em>Just when you think that you're in control, just when you think that you've got a hold,<em>  
><em>just when you get on a roll,<em>  
><em>here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.<em>  
><em>Oh, here it goes again. I should have known,<em>  
><em>should have known, should have known again,<em>  
><em>but here it goes again.<em>  
><em>Oh, here it goes again.<em>

One student in the general direction of the Ravenclaw table (A/N: This is my mysterious beta that I _love_ xD) started clapping on beat, and soon the entire hall was joining in, even the teachers and Slytherins. Even Sirius was enjoying this, nodding his head to the rhythm and faking an air guitar just as the actual guitar cut out and the singers went only with the claps of the audience.

_I guess there's gotta be a break in the monotony but baby when it rains how it pours._  
><em>Throw on your clothes the second side of Surfer Rosa and you leave me, yeah you leave me.<em>  
><em>Just when you think that you're in control,<em>  
><em>just when you think that you've got a hold, just when you get on a roll,<em>  
><em>here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.<em>  
><em>Oh, here it goes again. I should have known,<em>  
><em>should have known, should have known again,<em>  
><em>but here it goes again.<em>  
><em>Oh, here it goes again.<em>

The single electric guitar hummed once more and the pulsing lights stopped abruptly, leaving the Hall in complete darkness again.  
>The lights flickered back on slowly, and the eight that had just performed in the middle of the hall had sat down at their House tables, blending in perfectly with the rest of the students. Except standing out at the same time, because they were the ones with satisfied smirks on their faces.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry, dude! I heard you from where I was standing. I just gotta say, you have a voice! That was<em> amazing<em>!" Harry grinned. "Why thank you, Asa." Asa cocked his head, considering something... "Harry, call me Lunar. You practically just earned your spot in the Princes. Right, guys? All in favor?" The Princes laughed. "If we said no, we'd be mad!" Alice giggled. "Absolutely bonkers!"

Lily hushed the group. "Guys, here it comes." The group turned their full attention to the teachers at the Head Table, where Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, and a lady dressed in black with springy curls that could pass for a relative of Bellatrix Lestrange raised their wands in a form of salute and an inky black and milky white light flowed out of each of the wands. The strands formed two crossed wands in midair. McGonagall sighed despairingly as the Hall applauded. Even the Marauders Ron, Mione, Ginny, and Harry did, even though they had no clue what was going on.

"Guys, what are they doing?" "Accepting the challenge." Mione was nonplussed. "What? What challenge?" "Ever since fourth year, before the Christmas hols, the Jailhouse Princes have anonymously challenged the teachers to get on our level. Every year ends with the students deciding who won the challenge," Alice explained. "Get on our level meaning, catch us if you can. Because we're like the pranksters, the kings, the queens, we are Hogwarts. If you asked any student what the best part of Hogwarts is-other than the food, it's prime-they'd say-" "Jason Cooper, and that's Romeo to you now, Harry. Because let's face it, it might as well be called Jason Cooper and The Other Guys. I mean, I'm fabulous." Lily snorted. "Realistic, Coops." "You wound me." "I try."

Levi leaned in towards the center of the table. "No, but seriously, guys. Harry, call me Alpha, 'kay? We are the heart and soul of this school, the one group of people teachers can't hope to control. And they don't really even try either. They know we won't pick on other people, they know we're trustworthy, and they love the havoc we wreak. We're legends. To all of them. Of course, the anonymous challenge isn't so anonymous anymore, what with our band name and whatnot."

* * *

><p>Up at the Head Table, the four young adults were conferring quietly amongst themselves.<p>

"Jailhouse Princes, those were the guys that played all those pranks seventh year, the anonymous guys," Sirius muttered harshly. "I guess they've become a little more popular, then, Pads." "It's a travesty, Moony! Even we didn't have this kind of fame, and we are the Marauders! What did those copycats do that's worthy of recognition?"

The lady in black leaned over from her spot. "You were the Marauders. They are the _Princes_. Even if you were around first, they aren't copycats. You lot are wannabes, next to them." "Professor Dauer (A/N: Dare)-" "It's Iyaris (A/N: YARE-iss) now, James. No, not _you_, Sirius, as you are not a professor," she scolded, correctly interpreting the gleeful and hopeful look on the Marauder's face. Sirius scowled. "Damn it." "Oh, fine. _Iyaris_. What did they do to make us look...so, so..." "Amateurish?" "Dauer, that's not nice!" Iyaris flicked Sirius' ear. "I don't care what's nice, Black. It's true. And I thought you guys were cool...you aren't even close to their level."

"Not-not even close? What have they done that's so damn special? Anonymous upstarts!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands up in the air and nearly knocking James' glasses off his face, to which he got a slap upside the head. He remained undeterred, staring at Iyaris with a sort of sick fascination that someone could top the Marauders.

Iyaris cocked her head. "Well...they're a fantastic band, for one, and they're very good at driving the teachers up the wall, but in a far less showy way. Don't get me wrong, their pranks are fantastic too. They like disproving authority, running rampant...all the times they could have had detention but didn't because they just aim to show people that professors and Dumbledore are just people too.

"Like once they went to Hogsmeade, bought enough Firewhiskey for even you, Sirius," James, Remus, and Peter snickered at the reminder of what their other friend was like under the influence; Sirius scowled, "and at the Christmas feast one year, they got the fifth years up and the teachers playing a drinking game, and everyone had loads of fun with that...even the teachers, who were eventually blackmailed with pictures taken of that day so no one would get in trouble for playing. Dumbledore loves them...we all do. They're a bigger part of Hogwarts then you ever were. Oh, and they aren't really anonymous anymore. Guess they got tired of not claiming their good work."

"Who are they, though?" Peter asked. "You'll find out. No secrets in Hogwarts and whatnot. A word of advice, now. Trust the warnings, boys. You don't want to leave your back turned.

"Now shut up, it's time for the Sorting, and I need to see who my new snakes are."

The Hat opened its "mouth" and began to sing.

Back when I was just created  
>Lived four wizards of renown<br>Who built a school for ones like them  
>And gave them all a home.<br>But as the four grew older  
>and their deaths were nearing,<br>They didn't want to leave the school  
>With strangers as they were fearing.<br>Who would run their school  
>When they were long since gone?<br>Who would Sort the students  
>Into the Houses they belong?<br>As a solution to the puzzle,  
>Godric whipped me off his head<br>So that when they were long deceased  
>I could place you in their stead.<br>A teacher will call your name  
>And on this stool you'll sit.<br>I'll take a look inside your head and  
>Find your closest fit.<br>Gryffindor the reckless one,  
>Brave beyond compare.<br>If you seek adventure then your home is surely there.  
>Ravenclaw, she loved to teach<br>The brightest who loved learning.  
>You will be among kin<br>If wisdom is your yearning.  
>Hufflepuff the caring<br>Prized love beyond the rest.  
>Hard work, pride, passion,<br>And equality is their best.  
>Last, wise and cunning Slytherin,<br>Sly and quicker than them all,  
>Takes only those who show<br>Talent and potential.  
>But a warning I must give you,<br>For the dark times up ahead.  
>You make think some people destined<br>But you push them there instead.  
>I fear that this Sorting,<br>Though tradition, is not wise.  
>It highlights gifts and shortcomings,<br>Develops enemies, not allies.  
>History has it wrong, you see<br>As I know you'll find.  
>This year the truth will come out,<br>Hold it tight inside your mind.  
>Now I feel the castle stirring,<br>Something powerful is here.  
>Not dangerous but exciting.<br>Keep your head and never fear.  
>The snake is rising from the dust,<br>The eagle honing in,  
>Lion roaring, badger running,<br>The Lightning Bolt shall strike again.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced at Hermione in confusion. "Uh...was it just me or..." he whispered, trying his hardest not to be overheard. Hermione grimaced. "Harry, that was me too, believe you me." Ron and Ginny's minds were whirling alongside Harry's and Hermione's. The Snake. Slytherin. The eagle, Ravenclaw. The lion was Gryffindor and the badger, Hufflepuff. Something powerful had come, and the castle was stirring. And the Lightning Bolt. Hermione's, Ginny's, and Ron's eyes were drawn to the oddly shaped cut permanently etched on Harry's forehead.<p>

Only one question was left, how did the Sorting Hat know? _'Isn't it obvious, Ginny?_' Helga asked silently. _'The Sorting Hat just told you how it knew. You're smart, you can get it.'_ It hit Ginny, who leaned in to the center of the table. "Guys, if the Founders put their personalities in the Hat so it could Sort by personality, wouldn't it recognize the originals?" Harry nodded. "And it was Godric's hat, so it would be able to sense Godric again...and probably our individual signatures too." _'Smart, Harry. See you guys, this is why he's my apprentice.'_

Godric's voice appeared in Harry's head and started arguing. _'Only because you called dibs!'_ _'Only because I called _dibs_? Salazar Slytherin does not call _dibs_. Salazar Slytherin plays _finders keepers, losers weepers._ So _there_.'_ Rowena snorted. _'Sal, Ric, some other time. _Please_.'_

The voices that had been keeping the heirs so entertained died.

* * *

><p>"Abbott, Henry!" A small, mousy haired first year nervously climbed up to the stool and perched on it. "SLYTHERIN!" The boy jumped at hearing the Hat yell, as it was customary that no one told a first year how they were sorted, eliciting a laugh from the students save the remaining first years who clearly didn't see what there was to laugh about. (AN: Didn't see Hannah's dad as a Slytherin, did you! HA! PLOT TWIST!)

After all the names were called, "Wilkeson, Lorna" becoming the last Hufflepuff, Dumbledore rose and raised his hands for silence. Salazar personally thought that the best way to get silence was to glare at everyone like they had committed a great offense, making them uncomfortable and nervous, but Dumbledore's way worked too, he supposed.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he boomed. "Please be reminded that the Forbidden Forest is aptly named Forbidden, and anyone found in there without permission will be dealt with," his eyes twinkled with some unmentioned joke as the Gryffindors turned to stare at the Jailhouse Princes. James, Sirius, and Remus followed their gazes to a smirking group of seventh years, one of whom was waving quite cheekily up at the Headmaster.

"Are those them, do you think?" Sirius muttered as he scrutinized the students closely. "Professor Dauer said they were better at wreaking havoc than us, it's not so hard to believe they would roam the Forbidden Forest," Remus mused quietly. Sirius smirked. "Well, now that we're back at the castle, we must step up our game and take back our turf!" Peter nodded enthusiastically, Remus rolled his eyes. "James? Jaaaamesie? Oh, Jaaaaames...oi! Prongs!"

James snapped out of his reverie. "What?" Sirius waved a hand in front of his face. "You were just...gone, mate. What's wrong?" James shrugged. "Nothing's wrong, per say, just...I could swear I know two of those people., that redheaded girl and the blackhaired bloke...but I don't remember them. It's right there, in my mind...I just can't get it."

Remus saw who he was talking about and smirked. He didn't know the guy (although maybe it was James thinking he was looking in a mirror; the similarities were there, but the stranger was far better looking, not that James would ever admit _that_)...but he knew the female. He was positive. And if he was right...well, James would be in for it, and Remus couldn't wait.

OOO

Dumbledore had been giving his usual pre-term speech ("For the complete list of banned items, please see Mr. Filch's office.") but said something that caught the Marauders' attention. "Our Head Boy this year is Ivan Lothdell from Ravenclaw and our Head Girl is Lily Evans from Gryffindor. Please stand, you two." Sirius snorted. "Lily forever-ugly Evans? Have fun with that one, mate!" Peter snickered, James grinned, and Remus smirked (at their pending shock). But as a certain redhead stood up and smiled at everyone before resuming her spot, three of the four Marauders jaws dropped.

"That...that's _Evans_?" Sirius whimpered. "Tuck in!" Dumbledore cried, oblivious to the shit he just picked up in handfuls and threw carelessly (or was it carefully? You can never be too sure with Dumbledore) at the fan.

Remus grinned again. Yes, this year would be a good one.

Dumbledore was just sitting back down to tuck in to his own meal when four young students from the Gryffindor table walked up the center of the Great Hall and stood in front of his place. Ron thought the situation rather comical, as Dumbledore was sitting there, food on fork and fork in hand, peering up at the students with his mouth open in shock. It was not every day you saw the Headmaster so surprised.

"Professor, do you mind if we could talk to you?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore surveyed their faces and hummed to himself. He had the strangest feeling that he could trust these people. "Of course. But answer, how is it that I do not recall having you as a student here before?" Hermione shifted uneasily. "That's what we want to talk to you about, sir." Dumbledore nodded after a moment. "Follow me, then." He stood up, pushing his chair back, and led them to the room where Harry was taken after his name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire.

OOO

"Who are you four, and why are you at Hogwarts?" _'Sal, what should we say?' 'Just say you're the time-traveling Founders protecting the school...if there's ever a need to tell him more than that, do so. But not until then.' 'How very...Slytherin.' 'Well, Harry, it would seem strange if I was Gryffindor.'_

"Professor Dumbledore, it would be...remiss to ask why we are at Hogwarts, as it has always been our home." Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry; they had no clue why he was talking in such a way, or where he was going with this. Ginny did and her facial expressions reflected it. "You see, sir, magic is very sentient, and of course, a building as magical as Hogwarts is also sentient." Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, when the Founders built Hogwarts, they stored some of their personal magical power in her reserves, making the wards around the castle stronger and the overall defense of a castle easier. One of the defenses Hogwarts created was bringing the Founders to a time and place when the darkness was at an all-time high. Which, with Voldemort running around freely, it most certainly is." Dumbledore gasped and Harry inwardly smirked as the proverbial lightbulb went on over Ron and Hermione's respective heads. "You mean to say," Dumbledore gulped, "That you four are the Founders?"

In answer, Harry closed his eyes and thought of the days when he, Salazar, fought in battles the likes of which not seen on Earth since. Dumbledore gasped a second time as in front of him, Harry became Salazar Slytherin. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny also quickly transformed into their Founder counterparts. Harry opened his eyes and the wind stopped.

"I'd say that your wager is fairly accurate, sir," Godric snorted. Dumbledore smiled. "There's so much-I wonder-Can you-You're so young!" Rowena giggled, "Yes, we can tell you of our time. And age, as you know, is not everything. But we need to be able to stay here, with a cover story for our appearance. As it is the first night of the year, can we say that we have been schooled elsewhere and decided to come to this prestigious school-home, more like-in our final year?" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "And I should assume that you have money, books, and everything you need?" Salazar nodded. "Hogwarts is funny like that. She knows what's needed and wanted when we're summoned. She gives us plenty; we'll be just fine."

"I don't suppose you want to be Sorted," Dumbledore mused, "As you know what House you should belong in." Salazar's eyes narrowed, as did the other Founders. "What does that mean?" he snarled. Dumbledore flinched. "Only that-" "Only what? The Houses were a stupid idea, we _all_ admit that. Did you not listen to Valeruis said? Or is he only taken as a magical bloody_ hat_ now! My poor _baby_," wailed Godric.

"The Houses only focused on a couple of traits. To be honest, we are hardly like just our house. We are more combinations of every House. Take me for example," Helga said. "I'm wily, intelligent, and brave, but I believe in the friends-are-family rule like it's a religion. I extend a helping hand to everybody, regardless of how I feel about them."

Salazar coughed. "I'm cunning and devious, yes, but hear tell of how I lead bravely and recklessly on the battlefield. I hold no one closer than my friends, and I could give even Ro a run for her money when it comes to knowledge." "We are Hogwarts. Not, you take the four of us apart and then jigsaw us back together in a misshapen way and we're Hogwarts. We feed and bounce off each other, we need each other. Take away one of us, and we don't function," Godric explained.

"In all honesty, it's highly probable that, regardless of the personal little rivalries and digs we have with each other, we could not land in our own House. Godric could be a Hufflepuff, and I a Slytherin. Or something completely different," Helga said. "People shouldn't judge based on one or two qualities. It's wrong."

Godric shifted. "That being said, I do still want to talk to my baby, so I would like to be Sorted. Regardless of outcome, though..." he shared an amused glance with his friends. Having said their piece, Godric, Helga, and Rowena left the room, leaving Salazar and Dumbledore together, the latter gazing steadily at the former. "Can I trust you, Salazar Slytherin?" he murmured. Sal gave a small, sad smile in response.

"Can I tell you something? We've been called to the school twice already," (accurate enough, Harry and Salazar supposed). "Both times were significantly after the supposed break-up of the Hogwarts four, one even after this date. And we are still very much together. Another thing. You can sense magical auras, can you not?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Mine is grey at most, right?" Salazar pressed. "What does that tell you, sir? You can't trust everything you read. Remind me to tell you the true story sometime." And he left Dumbledore speechless. And seriously reconsidering everything he thought he knew about the Founder.

OOO

After leaving the room and retaking his place at the head of the Hall, and after whispering a few words into McGonagall's ear, Dumbledore once again raised his hands for silence. The chatter ceased and forks stopped clinking against plates as every student gave Dumbledore their mostly undivided attention.

"As you all know, the world outside these ancient halls turns darker and darker with every passing day. People lose their lives in a war that keeps escalating. Children have lost their families, their homes, their friends. Hogwarts is one of the last safe places to stay. Through this year, we will be accepting those various people as late students to give them a place to rest their head each night.

"However, some students are merely here for a change of pace. Four of these are here with us tonight, and they are ready to be Sorted. So I ask that I can command your attention for only a few moments more before you can go back to your feast." _'Your petty, mindless, innocent chatter. While the most powerful and greatest wizards of all time defend you with their lives.'_

He Summoned the Sorting Hat and held it out as a group of four walked forward and stood in a line, the ginger male going first. "Tyler...Ronald?" Ron nodded and slipped the hat on over his eyes. Smirking.

* * *

><p>"What was that about the war?" Sirius muttered. "Just a warning to expect new faces this year, Padfoot. What else could it be?" Remus whispered. "Let it be."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Valeruis! Hello, hello, hello!" <span>"Godric? Dear Merlin, not again! Here I was thinking I had finally escaped your evil clutches!"<span> _Ron laughed, sending the Hall ablaze with rumors of what on earth could be so amusing about the Sorting Hat._ "It's good to know I was so loved in my abscence. How've you been?" "All right, I suppose, but it does tend to get awfully boring during the year, being nothing more than an amusing time-waster before the feast-I mean, the great Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, reduced to entertainment." "Yes, I suppose it would. Awfully sorry about that, chap." "Sorry? Why in the name of Merlin's most saggy wizard arse are you sorry? All the interesting things I hear about from the students and in the Headmaster's office? So worth it!"_

Ron laughed again, and this time, for the first time ever, the Hat did too. "_So, what do you think? Wanna get back around the school later?" "No, I'd much rather sit back and do nothing for the rest of my days while my owner once again 'graces the halls' with his 'powerful presence.' _Yes,_ I want!" "Well, I'll make sure to take you. Now could you Sort me, because apparently that is a necessity for us to be here, and I'm as hungry as those ravenous wolves down there." "But I swore I'd never Sort a Founder! But...it can't hurt to take a peek, to catch up, can it...wow. Ronald Weasley also? Almost Sorted into Slytherin for your drive and ambition, though tactless as ever, of course, Godric-"_

"Hey!" Ron yelled indignantly. After a moment of intense concentration, he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose I did deserve that, though..." He lapsed back into silence. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were exchanging amused glances; because of their link with all of the Founders, they knew very well what was being said.

_"And running from your fights, too? You've changed, Godric. But this...you came back, very good. I suppose I'm done. Oh, and those exploits through the years...as cowardly as I find the new you, I think you have also become something better. I am far from disappointed with you my friend."_

And again, a new first for the Sorting Hat. "I'm done with this one, can you send up the next one please? And, you three, please surprise me." The Hall was shocked. "But you haven't even Sorted Mr. Tyler yet!" McGonagall cried. The Hat retorted in kind. "I have a wish to take a peek into his friends' minds, if you please, Minerva! As I recall, I am the Founders' object in charge of placing the students, and I can do so when it suits _me_!"

Everyone save the Founders and a highly amused Dumbledore stared at the Hat in shock. A rather shocked seventh year over at the Ravenclaw table was clearly heard throughout the entire Hall muttering, "If the bloody Hat had done this every year, Sorting would have been _so_ much more fun." Since it never talked. To which the Hat replied frostily. "Mr. Glover, I heard that and would like to inform you that I am neither a trick monkey nor a paid entertainer and I will behave in a manner reflecting such."

Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and Godric were in stitches as Ron slipped back to his friends, relatively unnoticed, where he and Harry high-fived inconspicuously.

Dumbledore's twinkly eyes got just a little bit brighter.

OOO

"Landers, Mona...?" McGonagall called unsurely. "Mione, Professor," Hermione corrected. "My apologies, Miss Landers." The Hat continued as soon as Hermione dropped it onto her head.

"_Hello again, Valeruis." "Milady Ravenclaw! Are you also sharing a mind?"_ Hermione snorted. No one in the Hall was daft enought to verbally question the humor of the Hat after its recent performance. _"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to let my lovable fool of a husband do something of this magnitude by _himself_? No, Valeruis, I learned my lesson with the rabid bunnycoon incident and have no desire to repeat _that_, thank you very much." "Oh, I remember that day! That was easily one of the most entertaining days I've ever lived." "That goes for all of us, believe you me." "Let's take a peek, my friend. Hermione Granger, a clever witch. Oh, that's interesting there. Looks like you and Godric are still at odds...you have my best wishes with your husband and his counterpart by the way. Time traveler here...and illegal activity! You've loosened up, Rowena! It becomes you!" "Thank you, old friend. My friends have shown me there's so much more worth my time than books and cleverness." "I'm very glad of it."_

"Next!" the Hat cried. "Weston, Jenny! And...Miss Landers, what are you doing?" Hermione was standing defiantly by Ron and Harry. "Standing with my friends, Professor. As I have not been Sorted yet, and the fact that I do not want to go sit down without my friends, I am staying here." McGonagall's jaw dropped, but she sighed and waved Ginny up.

OOO

_"Hello Helga! I must say I've missed your sunshiney wit and quick temper over the centuries." "Same to you, Valerie." "For the last time, my name is VALERUIS!" "I highly doubt that, monsieur." "Godric named me as such!" "Well, let's face it, Godric's a bit of a fool. No. Not even a bit of a fool. He _is_ a fool." "Brother-bashing aside, Helga...ooh, a tussle with the basilisk? At eleven?" "Did you _seriously_ just use the word _tussle_?" "Yes, indeed!" "Oh, dear Merlin." "My dear, not even Merlin can't save you now! And...oh, you and Salazar weren't on speaking terms for a while...hmm. But that rectifies itself quite nicely in the future years, yes. Other than that, a rather normal childhood...fourth year. That woman becomes a teacher? I remember her. Your description of her as Umbitch is truly accurate. And brave at the Department of Mysteries...very nice curses there. Your dueling has improved tenfold. I suppose I have to speak to Salazar now. Don't let your brother forget about me, miss." "Never, Valerie! See ya!" _Ginny removed the hat, grinning, before it had a chance to reply. "

"Blake, Harry!" Harry grinned confidently and loped with an easy grace up to where Ginny stood, taking the hat from her and pushing her back towards the others.

OOO

_"Well, well. I've seen through your friends' eyes what you've been up to, Salazar. I'm rather impressed, and I must admit that if any of your friends were difficult to Sort, you would be the most difficult." "So that hasn't changed then. If I recall, the last time we did a fun Sorting you made me take you to the dungeons for the night so you could peek in my unconscious mind." "Which, looking back on it, helped in no way, shape, or form. I still for the life of me couldn't place you anywhere." "Good times, that." "I also want to express my condolences that you had to kill your own pet. However, she was so far gone without a real friend, Death was indeed the kinder option." "I didn't like making that choice, but it needed to be done."_

Harry gazed lovingly at Ginny and Ginny felt butterflies as she grinned hesitantly back. No one else in the Hall picked up on this, save a happy Dumbledore, who was excited at the thought of a little more love in the world, an exasperated and confused McGonagall, and a flat-out observant Remus Lupin.

_ "Of all of you, I feel that you and I have to catch up the most." "Of course, Valeruis." "Oh, and Salazar? Something must be done about this...all-Slytherins-are-inherently-evil phase." "The division is killing Hogwarts. I agree. But there's only so much four transfer students can do. I can preach to the choir, but it's up to the congregation to listen...and if they judge by heritage, which we both know they do, then the message won't stand a chance." "Good luck, Salazar. You were always my favorite." _Insert Harry's cheeky grin here._ "I know." _

He took the Hat off, gently handed it to McGonagall, and returned to his friends who assembled around him as they always had done, proving to the world who was really the leader of this magical powerhouse.

OOO

"Well, er...Hat?" "What, Minerva?" "How are they Sorted, as you didn't see fit to announce it as usual?" "I'm not Sorting them, and by Merlin, I don't know what gave you_ that_ impression, Minerva. That's ridiculous. Sorting those four would be physically impossible and I, for one, am not going to be the Hat to try. And, as I am the only qualified Hat, they remain as individuals."

"Well, I never! Albus, surely we can charm a different hat..." "You did _not_ just go there." The Hall was watching the verbal tennis match between the stuffy Professor and the once-distinguished Hat eagerly, Sirius in slight hysterics. This was certainly a Sorting to remember.

"Minerva McGonagall, I said qualified and I meant_ qualified_. Who did Godric give a certificate to that reads _'To the only Hat on the face of this green earth-Stop inflating the Hat's ego to a size that rivals your own, Godric, one of you is enough-that is possibly capable-Shut it, Godric, we don't need to hear hero-worship of your damn hat-ouch, little sister!-Anyway, old friend, you're the only Hat we ever want touching the heads of the impressionable little children we are risking our sodding lives for-Salazar! No! I'm writing the bloody certificate of authenticity! Bad Salazar...don't you bite me, you fool! Draw thy sword! Have at thee!-On guard, vile villain!-Dear Merlin. Boys. Anyway, you're the only Hat we want in control of our students, the end. Good grief...Godric, NO! Bad!'_ That's right, they gave it to _me_, Minerva! Therefore, I am qualified, and any other hat you may procure is _clearly_ substandard."

* * *

><p>Harry looked sideways at Ron bemusedly. "You actually put that ratty old parchment in the Hat, Ric? Really?" Ron shrugged. "Well, I did start writing it with the intention of telling him how good of a friend he was, and that we were entrusting him forever more with the children who would walk these floors...it seemed like an all right idea at the time!" Harry laughed and shook his head fondly. "Incorrigible."<p>

They turned their attention back to the argument between the Hat and the professor. "These four students stand by their own, you mad _harlot_! I hold you four to your promise, got that? Good! And good_bye_! Dumbledore, get someone else next year who will not question my supreme rule!"

The Hall was dead silent with shock before Sirius' laughter finally got the best of him and he passed out, unable to breathe, setting the professors off in their own, more quiet laughter. Murmurs and glances were sent the way of the four, who saw a small round table in the corner appear with a shining white banner above it that said, "For the use of the Individuals" and walked towards it quite unconcernedly, knowing but not caring about the stir they had just caused.

Speculation as to how these four new students got the Hat that talkative rose as the students dug back into their feast. The four were sitting calmly at their table before Ron stood up and yelled at the Gryffindor, "Well, we could sit over here waiting for you all, but then again!" Asa Kirby looked at his group before hopping up and jogging over to the Individual table, which expanded accordingly as the entire group got up and relocated to the new table, leaving no doubt in the minds of everyone in the Hall. These four were now members, whether honorary or not, of the Princes.

And that twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes got just a little bit brighter. Again.

* * *

><p>AN: So Harry is OOC. I know that. I'm expanding upon his sarcasm we see in the books, for one, and for another, think about it. He was previously a sacrificial lamb in a war, a sodding orphan, he could die at any moment without his ex-girlfriend knowing beyond a doubt he still loved her. Now he just has to defend a school from the forces of evil (nothing new there), he has his lady back, his best friend back, and he can get to know his parents! Life is good again! Of course, for Harry, nothing's ever that easy.

The Sorting Hat, or Valeruis (Like Val-AIR-oo-is) made a little appearance in CoS when it was playing with Harry...saying it stood by what it said-about Slytherin. I saw that as, hey, the Hat has a sense of humor too. But when would it get to show that regularly? Never. Couple that already-existing attitude with the fact that his owners, his friends the Founders, were once again at school, and he could talk to them and have someone be able to relate to him and what he knew...voila, a more extroverted Hat. This will probably not be the last you see of Valeruis because he's the kindest, bravest, gentlest, sexiest Hat I've ever met and I love him.

I wrote the Sorting Hat's song in five minutes in Spanish one day. I was so proud. Please don't use...someone used one of my friend from Oregon's stuff one time, and she was less than impressed. And to be frank, so was I.

I wrote Iyaris Dauer, Potions professor, because I frankly don't care much for Slughorn. He would have been minor in the plot anyhow, and so I decided for the fun of it to create an OC.

And a last little note, if you outright hate Peter...he hasn't turned yet. He's still a normal bloke. You won't really see him much in the past (I have a final cameo planned of him, you'll see xD) but when our heroes get back to the future, to the exact moment they left(I'm rewriting the Final Battle also, as things will have changed with the disappearance from their time), you will eventually get to see Wormtail get his just desserts.

If you read this entire freaking note, COOKIES AND BUTTERBEER FOR YOU! :D

Please review! Love, Marauderette01


	5. AN 2 URGENT PLEASE READ

Dear readers (if I have any):

Normally I do my typing for this story on GoogleDocs. Recently, I haven't been. I've been using WordPad because my wifi has been terrible.

I regret that mistake, if only for the reason that my computer glitched and I didn't only lose the chapter after my next upload (which is safe, never fear), but all other chapters I had written after that point (I had finished four and started a fifth.)

On top of that, all my story notes and plans were lost some time ago, so now I have no idea where my story is going.

Which leaves me with two options.

1) You can send me your story ideas and I'll write it, or I can come up with some options and you can pick your favorites.

2) I stop uploading for the time being and come back to it later, when I and my mystery beta have decided how we want this.

Either way, a huge part of the plot gets a major overhaul. For instance, I might make James a prick who had never got Lily to like him in school so he turned on her, and is therefore still rude to her until he admits his feelings and decides to try and win her over. Sirius might be a more friendly character. Remus...I don't know. I'll come up with something for Remus.

Lily might not be in a band, she might be an artist. She might be a writer. She might be a Quidditch player. Who knows? She'll have the same friends, but their personalities will adjust as it suits the new plot (but the personalities should still be okay).

Either way, the Founder's heirs and time travel _will stay._ Sirius will come back from the dead. Peter will get his in the end. The Horcruxes will be destroyed, all the terrible deaths will not have occured. My little crackworld will end up as magnificent as I had planned.

Do you see my dilemma? Do I take this chance to start over completely, or do I continue with what I have?

It's entirely up to you. If you have any ideas for this story, please PM me, review this story, or post on my Facebook page (Darn that infamous Hogwarts jaguar.) If you want to see a revamp and a different characterization, let me know. I'll do what you like as long as I feel it's best for the story.

This story WILL BE FINISHED in some form or fashion. It's only a matter of when, dear reader.

My sincerest apologies.

Don't forget to PM, review, or post on my FB page, Darn that infamous Hogwarts jaguar, to send me ideas for a continuation or a revamp.

I'm only a click away :)

Marauderette01


	6. GOOD NEWS! WOOT WOOT

Dear readers,

**I HAVE NOT DIED. **Ain't _that_ exciting stuff.

I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP. THIS STORY IS VERY MUCH A GO.

I had promised myself that I would take another look at this story once school got closer, and I have done so.

I'm completely restarting and rewriting this story into a much better, non-caffeine induced fanfiction! :D

It shall be called Filii Tempus, or The Children of Time in English, and it will be BETTER. I swear it.

The last version was my 2-AM ramblings that really were just confused and ill-written. This story is actually somewhat decent.

I've written the prologue and because you are still checking up on this blasted crap, I've decided to give you a little taste.

Ready? Here we go.

* * *

><p>The redheaded American Lily Evans was never beautiful. Well, at least on the outside. She was funny and honest and caring and talented, but never beautiful. Granted, her eyes were bright and green as emeralds, her smile was alluring, but her thick wire rimmed glasses and her...chubbiness...left her to be somewhat of a loner in her house. Not to say she had no friends; she did indeed have a group of outsiders who she had befriended: Hufflepuff Ry 'Cougar' Chatrovska, Slytherin Tom 'Lycan' Valencia, Ravenclaw Miranda 'Kitty' Jess, Gryffindor Ricky 'Valentine' Valencia, and Slytherin Sari 'Vix' Johar.<p>

James Potter was gorgeous. He had the toned muscles and perfect tan House players had after years of interschool Quidditch matches, he had the windswept 'sex hair', as his mate Padfoot liked to call it, and the cheeky grin that made girls buckle at the knees and put him on their Christmas wish lists. And with those attributes, it was a safe bet to say that he was popular. He had three friends that alongside him formed the pranking quartet aptly named the Marauders: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. However, as good looking as they were, they weren't good people and made fun of people's insecurities, spread rumours, secrets, and ruined friendships for public entertainment.  
>But, back on point, he was hot. And everybody knew it.<br>Even Lily Evans. Especially Lily Evans. Good Lord, he was fine and she knew it.  
>So when he asked her, the ugly but incredibly unique Lily Taja Evans, out on a date in her fourth year, his seventh year, she eagerly accepted.<br>Only to be humiliated at the end when he publicly revealed it was a bet that everyone considered to be popular in the school was in on.  
>She then realized how much of an arrogant tosser James Potter really was, and therefore took his graduation as a gift from God. Or Merlin. Whoever was up there and sending her such a blessing, she thanked him.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm not giving the <em>entire<em> thing away, silly ducks. Granted, that's a chunk of it, but it's not all.

So what do you think? The prologue will be up in a couple of days, and uploading chapters WILL NOT be constant_ or_ consistent. I have a busy life and have other stories and projects to work on too. This won't be taking precedence but someday it will be completed. I promise you that.

If I feel obligated to write, I shall rebel and not write. If I get hate reviews asking me why I have not updated, I'll tell ya right off the bat that I write the story for me and it is by MY GRACE that you even get to see it. Do not complain. If I do not update for a while, there's a reason. Cool your pants, bro.

If I get uninspired, I'll step back again for a few weeks. I write myself into ruts a lot, but I feel so much better about this story than I did about the previous one. I even have plans for a sequel, Puelle Qui Lusit Tempus (The Girl Who Played With Time). But we'll see.

Thanks so much, you guys. You make every word worth writing :)

Wish me luck!

Marauderette01


End file.
